Where do I stand?
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: !UNDER CONSTRUCTION! WILL BE REMAKING THE STORY
1. First Meeting

It was pouring rain outside, pattering against the roof top. Thunder rang in the silent air, lightning cracking across the skies in a quiet but dangerous manner. More rain fell, harder and harder each crack of lightning that enlighten the dark black, clouds. The thunder rang louder and louder each roll it took, sending shivers of fear down each human being that sat in their quiet homes. No one stepped in the streets, no light showed in the normally loud homes. No one dared breathe as a shadow loomed over head. Long claws curled ever so sharply against the houses, teeth gnashing together in hunger for blood. A bellow of laughter echoed in the quiet town, emerald green eyes stared about, looking for something as lightning crashed against the sky again. Thick dried fur brushed the tight walls of the houses in the ally where it prowled. A snarl ripped in the silent freezing air. Ears laid back, eyes scanning around it's surroundings.

As this beast prowled in the dark, a cough echoed in the air, sending it to the large black ears that perked at each sound of light breathing. With quick speed, the beast on two legs is standing outside a home. It is to dark to see it clearly but the humans inside sat, huddled together in fear of this beast. A low growl rumbled deep within it's hairy chest. A short, 5'5, male sat near the edge of the large group. His brown chocolate hair shimmered with color as lighting struck near their home. Petrified, the boy shot up and screamed loudly. Running up the stairs. The beast, that stood outside, shot it's head up to stare at the second story window and snarled silently. It's eyes danced with passion for that scream and lunged the short distances on it's large and powerful hind quarters.

Crashing through the window when thunder rang in the air once more. Silencing his crash, the demon beast slowly prowled in. Trying not to scare his prey, long black fingers ran across the wood with a sharp and curled claw. Green emerald eyes stared with intensity at the curled male in the corner. Baring it's fangs, the demon narrowed it's eyes and stepped closer into the dark room. Laying back it's ears, another step and then lightning clashed in the freezing air. Lighting the room, the boy saw this beast and screamed in terror. Wide brown eyes stared at the beast, a petrified wail echoed the silent room. A dark and low chuckle rumbled and vibrated out of this beasts mouth. It's barred teeth parted slightly to let it pass over it's blood stained tongue. "Young boy" the demon spoke with a deep voice. Green stone eyes stared at him.

The young male stared, not sure how to talk yet. "Why do you fear such a beast like me?" asked the demon. It's fangs clicking together, eyes burning deep holes in the male's eyes. A shiver ran down his spine, shaking in pure fear.

"W-w-w-we f-f-fear you because y-y-y-you kill u-u-u-us w-w-without c-c-caus" he stuttered horribly.

The black beast lifted it's head and a barrel of laughter hit the boys ears. It sounded more of a howl then laughter to the human.

"Stupid boy" the beast cackled while it's head fell back down. "I only kill those who do wrong and many of you did" the beast growled again. Sending the vibrations to the poor scared boy.

Brown wide eyes stared at him with disbelief. "How can you say that?".

The beast leaned down, it's muzzle inches from the young man's face. Dark emerald eyes softened lightly, not much though to see. "Stupid humans take over my lands and they want me dead. In the wild, we must fight to survive as you humans sit and wait for it to happen" a warning growl emanated from it's throat.

The young male pulled further into the wall, horrified at the words this beast said.

But nothing can make the boy look away from it's beautiful green eyes. Gasping as the beast lifted it's claw to touch his face. "Why do you fear me human?" the beast wondered with a growl on the verge of releasing.

The boy shook with terror. "You have long claws-" the beast pushed it's claw against his throat. "You have long and sharp teeth-" the beast barred it's fangs deadly at the child. "And you have greater power then any man alive" Gulping, the boy sat silent as the beast pushed a little harder against his skin and then pulled his claws away from the boy's neck.

Growling, the beast unrolled his lips and stared intensely at the child. "I may be strong but loneliness always is the greatest in the forest. No mate, no pack. Nothing" the beast watched the boy closely.

The boy stood on shaky legs, scared out of his mind. "I-I can be your friend if you want" he whispered.

The beast's eyes widen in realization on the boy's words. "A human child?" pulling back, the black beast seemed surprised by this boy.

"Y-Yes" the boy stammered. "I am Logan" he whispered.

The beast seemed frightened by this boy all of a sudden. "No" long curved fangs barred themselves again. Claws running down the wood on the floor. "No, I can not be mad such a fool" shaking it's head, the beast backed away.

Footsteps thundered up the steps, yelling drown the air around the beast and the boy. Turning it's head toward the door, the beast whipped around. "PLEASE COME BACK!" cried out the boy and ran to the window where the beast had jumped from. Tears fell silent down the boy's face as he saw the beast run down the street and over the hill. Hurt, the boy turned to the angry mob that had pitch forks, fire and a golden sword.

In front stood a tall brunette male with hazel magnificent eyes. He stood at 6 ft, shoulder length flowing brown hair, he had a strong stature. Muscles that would let girls just mush at. This man was Logan's eldest cousin. "Logan" his deep and strong voice reminded the small boy of the beast.

Lifting his chocolate brown eyes to those stone hard hazel eyes. "Yes James?" he questioned quickly back.

James lifted the golden sword and rolled it in his large, wide palms. "Did the beast enter your room?" he asked. No fear drawn in his voice or shown in his eyes or stature.

The young man shook his head, looking back down. The short visit had the boy wondering about this beast. Without realizing it, the boy had happened let tears fall down his face when the beast had spoken of loneliness.

James stared at his younger cousin for a moment longer before lifting his hazel eyes to meet darker chocolate ones. "Carlos take couple of my men down the street then turn into that forest on your left. I have a feeling the beast is some where in there" he ordered softly but with authority.

The Carmel tanned male nodded and turned to couple of the swiftest and strongest men. "Follow after me" he ordered coldly and left with five men on his heels.

Logan's parents ran to his side, holding him between them. James had stepped forward and his parents let go, stood up and walked out the door. Knowing that he needs to talk with him. "Logan did that beast touch you?" he asked. Lifting his index finger and lightly touching the small punctured wound on his throat.

Logan, without realizing it again, had tears falling down his cheeks. Staring down at the scratched floor. He allowed those tears to flow freely. "No" his voice shook with fear of this small memory.

The tall brunette sighed and lifted the boy's face with his hands. "My dear Logan, you must tell me if this beast had wounded you so I can confront it and kill it" he whispered softly.

Logan stared down still, angered, James tightened his hold on Logan's face. The younger male cried out in pain. Tears fell down his face, James narrowed his eyes. "Answer truthfully dear Logan" he hissed.

Logan cried out in pain again as his older cousin tightened his grip again on his chin. Tears fell down uncontrollably. Anger rose deeply in those hazel eyes, draining into Logan's brown terrified orbs. "Please James" cried out Logan in pain.

As James loosen his grip, something thumped behind him. A deep and dark growl emitting into the already thick air. Blood drool fell on the floor with a light splat. Heavy, dark green eyes glared at the back of the glorious man who held the dangerous weapon in his hands. "Dare ye speak in such manner?" snarled the beast.

The fearless man stood on his feet gracefully, not an ounce of fear dripped in his vain. "Beast" he growled back. "What did you say to Logan?" he asked in an warning tone.

The beast lifted it's head and laughed loudly. "Do ye wish to know?" he asked. Letting his eyes befall on the boy once he was done laughing.

James scoffed "I wish to know and know I better" he broke the trans the beast was in.

Curved fangs shown in the morning sunlight. "On which grounds?" barked the demon.

Logan sat and watched the two talk in a dangerous manner to each other. Scaring the poor boy to death. The beast smelt the boy's fear and looked back at him. Hard, stone, green eyes stared right into his soul. "Holy Grounds" James bellowed out before lunging at the beast.

A deep growl burned the beast's throat when the golden sword had wounded his left arm. Twisting his body, the beast had reared up and hit James on the side. Knocking him to his left. "If you wish to die, then die you must" growled the beast. Getting on all fours, the beast slowly, very slowly inched forward. Fangs barred, eyes glowing with rage, hate, anger and something else James did not understand.

Logan chocked, watching with wide stricken eyes. "NO!" he cried out at the beast. Stopping in it's tracks, the beast turned back to the boy with a rage that would shut any human up.

"Did ye boy speak to me?" he growled. Narrowing his eyes treacherously.

The young Logan nodded his head and quickly swiped his eyes. "I did" he spoke with his own low voice.

Challenging the beast.

The beast narrowed it's eyes, flicking his thick, long and black tail. "Why must a Beast like me, have a human child, like you. Tell me on what to do and not what to do?" he asked. Pulling his ears back, his lips pulled up in a silent snarl.

He felt anger crash against his skin but Logan saw the pain in the beast's eyes. Before he could say anymore, the beast turned and left without another glance or a word, just left like that. Tail flicking as the beast jogged down the road and then disappeared.

~Morning~

As Logan sat in the grass outside of his house, the sun rose slowly into the air. Few clouds painted against the pink horizan. A light and lovely smile lingered on his lips as he thought over the night. Turning his head down, the young male laid back to stare at the trickling light that the sun has graced the skies with. His light smile gone when he heard someone call his name, lifting his head up but not moving from his spot. Logan scanned around and to his left stood a tall sandy blond male with those same green eyes the beast shares. Twisting his lips, Logan smiled. The tall blond walked over with his own devine smile on his lips. "Good Morning Logan".

Logan stared at him. "Good Morning Kendall".

Kendall, thinking it's okay, shifted to where he stood staring at the arising sun. Watching it with a thoughtful look on his fine features. Logan, being the smart one, saw blood stains on his left arm. Smile falturing. "My dear friend, what happened?" Sitting up in the right position now.

Logan awaited his answer with a questioning look. Kendall, shocked but never showed it, turned to him and frowned. "The Beast had came into my house also. He wanted something but I barely understood him" Shrugging his shoulders, Kendall fell besides Logan.

The brown haired male laid back as well, staring into the gracing skies. Peace and wonder shadowed his face as the morning slowly rolled. The two friends stayed quiet for a moment before Logan broke the quietness with a question. "Kendall?" he whispered sweetly.

Kendall stared at the skies, watching a cloud roll on by. 'hmm?" he hummed back.

Brown orbs pulled away from the sky to stare at his blond friend. "The beast also came to my home. I understood every word" he said flatly.

The blond turned to his side, away from him. "Oh.." he paused. "What happened?" he asked calmly.

Logan frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked. Moving closer to his troubled friend."

Kendall covered his right hand, claws forming. "Oh, nothing!" he smiled and rolled back. Hiding his hand underneath him. "Just a cramp that's all".

The brown haired boy almost believed him till he looked at his covered hand. "What are you hiding from me?" he asked.

Closing those green eyes, Kendall let his smile fall. "Just bleeding. Nothing serious" he shrugged. Hissing in pain from his left arm. The taller male stood up, still hiding his hand. "I'm going to go and get this changed" he spoke in a whisper.

Logan stood as well. "Let me help" the said male, moved closer. A stench filled his nose, almost gagging. Logan pulled back.

The troubled male shook his head and moved away from him. "No it's all right. My mother only wants her to clean it" Kendall said nervously.

The short male scowled lightly and tried to move closer to him but Kendall moved away. "Please?" he asked.

Kendall shook his head and groaned. Almost like a growl. Logan jumped, eyes widen in fear at the sound. Caning his neck to the right, nothing appeared in the sun rised light. Staring in question, Logan turned his head back to find Kendall gone. Sighing, Logan turned to his door and walked into his home. Feeling horrible and tired, the male walked slowly up the steps.

Kendall growled lowly, his paler green eyes darkened and glowed when he entered his home. Narrowing those beautiful eyes, the hurt male cautiously stepped further in. Looking both ways before taking another step till a loud screech was heard. Snapping his head toward the noise, Kendall froze and growled warningly at the shadowed figure that seemed to be lunging at him. Stepping backwards, Kendall fell to the ground. Having the shadowed figure on top of him. Another cry of anger hit Kendall's sensitive ears, flinching. The blond started to transform, angered by this shadowed figure. Before he could fully change, a needle had been stuck into his throat. A howl of rage tore into the air as if a whine. Kendall fought his eyelids as they dropped. "NO!" He cried out before his head fell back.

The young male's head, that was in the sunlight, was being pulled inside the small hut. Far deep into the forest without no human or animal in sight. As his shaped head disappeared in the dark, a cry of sheer pain howled out of the house then silence…..

**Well that took a while…. 2 days to be exact. **

**I thought of this from reading one of my books that was laying around..**

**Anyway, **

**Tell me what you think?**

**I want to know what I could do to improve this and everything… **

**Well thanks for reading,**

**Jake Bryan Kenko~!**


	2. Unreviled Sceretes

It's been 7 days since I last saw Kendall. I started to get worried, searching for him. Each day that passes, James, Carlos, some of the men that James works with and I have been going deeper and deeper into the forest. Not a trace. Yesterday I felt as if I was being watched from far away, yet so close to feel something's breathe on my neck. I have been so worried, I haven't slept or ate in days. I felt alone and scared, Kendall is always with me no matter what but this past 7 days have been different. I just hope he's okay.

I felt lost, broken and disabled to do anything since Kendall left without a word. A tear fell from my cheek, gasping in horror. Stretching my hand out to touch my cheek with a feather touch, I pulled it back to see the wetness from my stray tear. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and allowed them to flow as they wish. A chocked sob parted my lips, making more sobbing echo in the silent, black room. I had been standing near the window but now found myself laying on the floor. Crying. Why had he not come by yet. I pondered this every waking day and every sleepless nights I had, had. Nothing came into mind, nothing that would compare Kendall to his behavior from before.

I had fallen asleep with thoughts yet once more. Once I had awoken from my long nap. It was Sun High and I was late for the meeting already. Ever since Kendall had vanished, we had been searching for him. I had to go along with them, I had to be there when they find Kendall.

Shifting on my left leg when I stood in the large circle of men. I was panting, trying to catch my breath. Sweat swelled on the side of my head and then lapped against my face when it fell without fear of falling off my chin and soaked into my shirt. Shaking my head to let the sleep out, but that didn't work. I felt dizzy and drained, as if someone is taking my energy. Groaning loudly, I pushed myself against Carlos as he came to stand near me. I felt strong pair of arms grab me. Shaking me lightly. I heard my name couple of times, I tried to respond but my body would shut down completely so I let the darkness slip passed my eyes. Falling into another deep sleep.

~_**Changing P.O.V's around on ya~**_

Light streamed in, inlighting the room before me. Narrowing my eyes against the bright and burning sunlight, growling lowly in my chest as I shifted my hanging body. It felt numb. Furring my eyebrows together in confusion as I twisted my head to the side. Seeing chains rap around my wrists. Snarling with my mouth open, narrowing my eyes. Barring my fangs deathly at the chains, I jerked downward. Howling in pain, black smoke rose into the air before me. Widening my eyes in realization. "No" I growled to myself. "NO!" I snarled loudly. Throwing my weight from side to side, trying to break the chains that held me tightly. Howling in pain when they constricted against my skin. Throwing my head up to the celing, another bellow of pain raced from my parched throat. Cracking.

Tears fell from my face, anguish washed in my body. Throwing my head to and fro, howling in pain. The chains tightened further. I cried out when a thick chain wrapped quickly around my throat. Crying out in fear and pain. I heard a small and audible cackle. "How do you like it now Werewolf?" a high pitched female voice sounded from behind me. Shuddering when her fingers gripped my hair tightly then yanking back.

Growling with my teeth still bared. "Why did you do this?" I snarled.

The female held onto my hair fast when I tried to jerk my head away from her touch. "Don't try anything stupid Knight" I saw a lock of blond hair.

I felt shock run through my body. "Joe?" I whispered her name in venom.

Joe chuckled near my ear. "Yes baby?" her own voice held it's own venom.

Growling deeply in my chest, she groaned with pleasure when she felt it rumble. "I missed you baby" she whispered with delight.

Throwing my head away, I snarled in discomfort when she grabbed my clothed cock. I tried to twist my body away but the chains tightened around every part of my body. Howling in pain, the tears rolled unwillingly down my bloody cheeks. I howled out in pain when she gripped harder. Trying to give me a hard on. Throwing my head back and forth, I wanted to die. I thrashed about, causing the chains to tighten further. I pushed on, the chains glistened in the light that the sun provided.

Joe caught on and pulled back from me fully. My vision started to fade and my breathing came in hoarse gasps of air. My body twitched and the chains just kept on tightening. Bringing me pleasure of dying. Closing my eyes, I shifted my weight. The chains cut through my skin, blood pouring down my body.

I heard a scream and someone casting spells before I blacked out…..

When I awoke, I couldn't open my eyes or ear properly. I heard disembodied voices, all of them saying something that I couldn't comprehend. I tried to move but my body screamed for me to stop. Pain crashed down on my body, every part of me ached and howled in pain. My eyes shot open, all I saw was blackness. '_Oh Azun, I'm blind!_' **(1)** I thought quickly and shook with terror of not being able to see. I thrashed when I felt hands grab my arms and legs. Howling, I started to shape-shift. Kicking and screaming then I heard that angelic voice, soft and soothing blew into my ear. "_My child, your time is up. You have fought long and hard. Descovered things beyond what you were suppose to find."_ I shook my head violently. "_Please my child, come back home. Come home to mom so I can make it better_" that's when I found that my mother was a werewolf as well. Shocked, I stopped thrashing and started to sob. "_Kendall Knight. You must leave now. Blind of not, those villagers will kill you!_" she growled in my head.

My body seized movement and went stiff when I felt a sword poke at my ribs. Howling in agony, I shot backwards and fell on my ass. Jumping up, I ran blindly to any direction. As if I was in a medow, I felt another werewolf touch my hands. Turning my head to smell, I smelt my mother and calmed down. She nudged me to climb on her back, so I gripped her fur and jumped on her back. But with trouble, first time I tried I flew passed her. She quickly caught me and put me on her back.

"_Kendall my baby, are you alright?_" her soft and comforting voice soothed my crazed mind.

"_No mother I am not. They tried to kill me. Joe tried to kill me. Why does no one like Werewolves?_"I asked her. Pain surged deeply in my chest when I felt a cold and flat stone touch my back. One second I felt fur then next fingers grabbing at my shirt. I tried to roll away, I was scared for my life.

"Kendall please stop moving" my mother voice soothed my body and it quickly stopped thrashing.

Light-headed, I reached up for my eyes and found that both where cut. "Mom why can't I see?" I asked pethiticly.

She lapped at my chest, healing my wounds. After she finished lapping at my chest, she moved to my face. "You lost your eyesight from one of the villagers, they cut your eyes so you couldn't see" she said simpitheticly.

I whimpered when her tongue touched my eyes. Flinching when my sight slowly came back. I couldn't see half of what I wanted. I heard a scream of pain from the cabin and shot up. My mom was knocked back. "I KNOW THAT VOICE!" I growled at her and stood up. Most of my wounds are healed but not all.

My mother stood up quickly and went in front of me. "Kendall you are not allowed to go there. Jett is taking care of it" she said with a commanding tone.

Glaring down at her, anger rushed out of my body and she backed away slightly. "_I am your leader now that I am 1,000 years old mother_" I snarled at her.

She growled and narrowed her eyes, challenging me for the place. I smirked at her and we both shifted. I lept at my mother and pinned her.

Since I was bigger then her but she has 10x more battle experience then me. When I went to go pick her up with my k-9's she rocked her body in my teeth. I heard skin rip and saw pain rage in her eyes but she ignored it and fell to the ground below my feet. Soon as her back paws touched, she lunched back at me. I was surprised when she hit my chest, knocking me back on my back. Growling in discomfort. I shot back up and charged at her. She held her ground, ready. Soon as I was just whiskers near her, I changed my direction and headed straight for the battle grounds. "_Logan hang in there"_ I whispered and pushed faster.

I heard my mother thunder after me, she snarled and raced faster. So did I by digging my claws deep into the soil and lunched forward. Dodging trees swiftly and fluidly. I've done this since I was a pup and my mother had too. I felt teeth clamp on my tail, Howling in pain, I jumped forward. Pushing my burning legs.

I didn't want to lose Logan to anyone. Raged filled my vision and I shot off. I saw nothing but blurr, my mother long back.

~**Normal P.O.V~**

Sunlight bathed the villagers below. Armor shimmered in the sunlight, spears perched on their shoulders, swords held in it's sheathes, daggers hidden near their chest plates. Each villager had a grim look, each held fear but the one who lead this bergade. His god-like face fell into a frown, hazel melting eyes swarmed with a dangerous glint and his glorious body hidden by the armor he wore. Brown hair shimmered in the sunlight, hazel eyes scanning the area before him. A sad sigh escaped his perfect lips. Turning his gaze downward when he saw his men stop for a moment and started to take their back packs off to set up for camp. "James?" I Carmel skinned male asked behind him.

James turned his head and stared at the concerned raven and smiled lightly. "Nothing my dear Carlos" he said sweetly.

Carlos saw passed it but said nothing. He just nodded his head and clicked his tongue for the tanned horse to trot forward. James watched closely as Carlos bounced on the horse when it trotted.

James had a lusty and thoughtful look on his face when he watched the raven haired male bounce a little faster. A smirk slid on his lips but soon was called back to reality. "Sir, we are missing Logan" a tall soldier said gruffly.

James spun his head back around to stare at the soldier. "WHAT!" he bellowed out in disbelief.

The soldier nodded his head, pale green eyes stared at him for a moment before turning. "I will search for him m'lord" he said coldly and stocked off. James sat on his black horse with a shocked expression. Whipping back around, he kicked his horse in the leg and it shot forward. He raced for Carlos.

The sun angled to the north, it was about evening now. He had searched high and low. Every bush, tree and in the meadow. He thought he checked everything, a confused look crossed his face when he heard a howl of pain. Jumping, the young soldier turned to race back and was stopped by a short 5'5 boy with black hair and a bloody face. Fangs poked out of his mouth and red blood eyes stared at the soldier. "How dare you pass onto private lands?" questioned the male with a hiss.

The soldier stood, petrified. "I am looking for Sir Logan" he said simply. Fully aware of what he is dealing with.

The short raven haired male threw his head up and laughed. "I am Logan, Dak" Logan growled back.

Dak stepped back, confused. "No.." he whispered to himself. Shaking his head.

Logan nodded his head and stepped up. "Now you disturbed me in the middle of my meal.." he paused and stood tall. Now reaching 5'7. He opened his pale lips and licked the seam of them. "what shall be the conceqences?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked up in question.

Dak shook with fear that was evedint in his stature. "Please, please spare me. I will not tell" he pleaded.

Logan stared at him with hard and cold eyes, they grew soft and turned chocolate brown. Dak thought he made it through but Logan lunched at him and bit down in his neck.

A loud scream of pain graced the air, filling Logan's ears with music as he sucked on his prey. A tall black figure loomed near them, green eyes stared with love and wonderment. Stepping out of the thrilling shadows, stood a very tall, masculine, black Werewolf. Large ears pulled back when another scream was thrown into the air before them. Shaking it's head, enormous hand claws lifted themselves up to claw at the other demon. The raven haired male shoved back, throwing the useless body against the Werewolf. Red blood eyes met stone hard green. "Who are you?" Logan hissed.

The Werewolf stepped forward, stepping over the human. Angling those large ears to the side. Narrowing it's eyes, a growl rumbled within it's chest. "_**My territory"**_

Logan stepped back, lowering into the crouch. "_This is mine. It was invested to me through my father 500 years back_" hissed Logan.

The Werewolf cackled, pushing it's head up and howled with laughter. Logan saw this as in opportunity and lunged the shot distance. The Werewolf scents this and grabbed the hissing boy out of the air. Holding it by the waist. "_**How dare you. I am over a 1,000 years old. I am much older then yourself. You are nothing but a youngling to me yet**_" it mocked at Logan.

Logan stared at those green eyes and his brained clicked in. He knew who the Werewolf is!. Smirking, Logan put a hand on the Werewolf's and spoke in a hushed tone. "I know who you are" he said coldly.

The Werewolf narrowed it' eyes and shook the large broad head. "_**No one has known over 4,000 years whom my family is and no one will know**_" it growled with venom.

Logan fought against the strong grip and fell out of it's hands. Landing on his feet. He stared at the large beast before him with a soft and comforting smile. "I know who you are…" he said softly. The Werewolf shook his head and his eyes grew dark green. Just before Logan can finish what he started, another werewolf stepped out of the shadows.

A red rusty smaller female. Her brown orbs burned with anger, another one flanked her right side and left. A small brown one and then another black one but much lighter then the largest.

The small brown female stepped forward and whimpered something. The large black male nodded and turned back to Logan. "_**you may break my secrete for I am leaving this lands for good. Vampire, they will find out who you are as well**_" with what the Werewolf said, he turned and started for the pack. Leaning on all fours, the four started across the meadow.

More started to stream out, 5 more raced across the fields to group up with the black werewolf's group. Logan watched with an uncanny expression. Ghost to humans but very distinctive to other demons such as their selves. Logan took a step back, he smelt the humans on the run for here. Flickering his eyes back and forth, he quickly thought it over on saving them or just run away and forget about it. Groaning, Logan streaked out to warn them but was too late. The forces all over the lands held them captive. All around the meadow was covered with humans. The Werewolves all stood on their hind legs and barred their fangs. Logan pulled the black cloak above his head. To cover his face and stood near the leader of the group. "Kendall" he whispered. The black Werewolf looked down with astonishment and fell on to al fours.

"how?" he said quietly.

Logan smiled lightly. "Since the first night. I knew it was you from the eyes and the way you acted" he said sadly.

Kendall shook his head, before he could say how he felt the army of men charged at them. A spear was thrown at Kendall and he didn't notice till Logan jumped in front of him. Taking the spear in the gut.

Kendall, enraged, howled and the ground shook. The battle between Werewolf and Human stopped and they all turned to face the massive black Werewolf.

Kendall stared down at Logan with tears on the verge of spilling. Logan's eyes were closed and his face transparent, snapping his head up. Kendall's eyes turned black and he stepped over Logan's still form. His teeth barred and he kept pulling till the gums bled and his face in pure rage. Jumping forward. Kendall went into the silent battle blindly. …

**Hehehehe, how you like it now?**

**Logan knows what Kendall is but will Logan make it?**

**Will Kendall ever stop his rage or live this way the rest of his life?**

**I don't know what's going to happen but I'll come up with something.**

**Well thanks for reading the 2 chpter of '**_**Where do I stand?**_**"' oh and don't worry. There is going to be something crazy going on in the third Chapter. **

**Spoiler: Who claims who?**


	3. Last Breath, True Form

A deep and inhumanly growl ripped from the throat of the bloodied Werewolf. Deep, dark green eyes scanned the bloody meadow, a satisfied snarl rumbled the ground near the enormous werewolf. A tall human male stood in front, his eyes screaming mercy for the Latino boy who lie in his lap. Fresh marked tears rolled down his soft, perfect cheeks. "Please" he would whisper. "If there is anyone to kill and blame, it is I" the fighter's head leant down against his chest. Peril crushed his long, strong face making the werewolf sneer at him. Leaning forward, the werewolf landed on his front hands again, anger truly in his eyes. "_If I spare your life, you must spare the life of my mate". _He snarled. Baring his fangs, eyes darkening with every thought that processed into his mind. The werewolf flicked his ear as the kneeling male stared with wonder and aw. He had found the werewolf's weak spot is.

James' gaze wondered to his cosine, whom is laying without movement, and glared with rage. '_He's the one who did this!_" he growled lowly in his throat. The Werewolf snarled with bared fangs, his accurate glare sent shivers down the fighter's back. Fear coiled deep within his gut, vomiting. The Werewolf chuckled lowly and turned away from James, staring at his fallen new mate. _"He doesn't know he's mine yet_". Thought the Werewolf before leaning down and licking his face. Lifting his muzzle, he closed his eyes and slowly raised his head to the moon marking. Stars blazed and danced as a low howl softened out of the Werewolf's mouth. Dark forest green eyes hid behind his black eyelids, the howl grew stronger with each word to the song. The intensity of the song sent James into shock, he has never heard such beautiful vocals from such beasts. His eyes staining with tears that fell unnoticeably. Befalling his eyes before his lover, his dark skin glowered under the moon's touch. The Werewolf pulled against his legs as he stood full height, black slick ears pulled forward as he began to howl longer and softer. Ending the song with a short and abrupt, low howl.

Black fur shimmered as the Beast lowered his head once more to look directly into James' eyes. "_Do not forget that we, as Beast, also have a beating heart of our own._" With what he said, the werewolf landed on his forehands and started off into the shadowy forest. Sending a worried but lovingly glance at the pale boy who lay under the stars with his eyes still closed. James watched with more aw and shock, he has never heard of a Beast having such feelings. Shaking his head, he stood on his feet to stare at the damage the Beast has caused, some of his own had fallen but mostly his men. Growling, James sent icy glares in any direction to try and relieve the anger and rage that recoiled it's self deep within him.

"_Remember James_" a soft quiet voice of his dead mother echoed in his ears. "_All living and breathing things have a heart at one point in their life. Even those who long to be loved, have a heart for they yearn for something they can't have_" shaking his head, James fell next to his lover. Holding him tightly while whispering his love he praised him everyday. Sighing, he closed his eyes and held tightly on. Sleeping in the bloody grass with his men, cosine and the love of his life.

The Werewolf snapped his head toward the grassy plains, his green dark eyes flared with possessiveness when he sensed his mate awake. Growling deeply, the Beast started to pad back, worried he may be in trouble but a red rusty female stood in his way. Her body shook with force from the snarl that ripped from her mouth. The black larger wolf glared down at the female, his tail went in the air, ears pulled forward in a challenge. The female stood her ground at first till a small brown pup whimpered at her. Staring with alarm at the two. The rusty female snapped something at the black wolf before padding off. Her body limped to one side but the black wolf didn't bother on saying anything to her or the others. "_Kendall think with your head!_" a demanding feminine voice snapped in his head.

"_Why don't you keep your thought's to yourself young Camille_" he barked back. Glaring at the other black female. Anger swarmed his eyes, challenging another one of his pack mates again. She backed down quickly but a dark brown male stood in her way when Kendall padded forward toward her.

"_Kendall please calm down_" he whined, afraid for his belly-swollen mate. _"She is caring_" before he could finish, Kendall had him pinned. His teeth barred down at his throat, eyes gleaming black.

"_How dare you stand against your leader in such a way!_" he snarled. "_I ought to slice your throat open and feed them to your pups!_" he snapped.

The dark brown male shuddered and whined again in submission. Kendall whipped around when he heard his mother snort and started padding again. _"Kendall Knight, I did not teach you to wag your tail at every pretty boy that walks down your path_" she snarled. _"Do not mistaken yourself young male! I will remain Alpha till you proven yourself worthy for the position once more, since your mind is trapped by your leaving mate_" she warned.

Kendall growled but followed behind, not scared of his mother but she was right. _'Must think of the pack first_' he thought only to himself. Closing his eyes, he wanted to see if his mate had awoken alone in the cold. Whimpering, Kendall stocked on, his ears strained forward as he swiftly and silently moved ahead before them. Stopping ahead of his mother, green eyes flashed silver in the brightening moonlight. "_I will always be with you_" Kendall howled low and soft. A clear, silver tear slid down his furry cheek. Staring blankly at the moon with pain and regret. Howling once again, Kendall's mother whimpered in pain for her son. Shaking her head lightly, he knew the consequences of loving a vampire. Turning away, she growled her order for them to move, Kendall reluctantly moved from the cliff that hung over the bloody ground where his mate lies.

A low and disoriented groan rumbled the cold, hard ground below. A milky, smooth hand reached out toward the moon. Pure golden brown eyes shimmered with unseen tears shed themselves down his snowy white cheeks. Foreign emotions raged deep within the body and mind of the Vampire. Rolling onto his side, the vampire glared over at his cosine, hard, cold stone eyes held no emotion as he stood on his feet. Marble skinned hands reached up and brushed his hair off, taking the grass that stuck to his hair. Growling lowly, brown hair swayed in slight wind. "For fuck's sake!" he snapped to himself. Stocking to and fro, he needed to feed with all this blood around him. Shaking his head, Logan Henderson needed to calm down. Closing his eyes, memories of that blonde teen flared in his mind. A smile cracked his frowning lips, opening his eyes. A certain shine to them enveloped around them, turning them a bright and vibrant gold. Shifting, the vampire flashed his eyes around to find his friend. Sniffing the air around him, his scent was stale. Growling lowly to himself, Logan quickly left without a second thought. He needed Kendall, his touch, smell, _that_ voice. Everything.

Bright rays of the moon washed down, unforgiving coldness radiated from the moon. Developing a darkness that began in the forest of Blood. Howls of pain and anger rose before the once silent air. Twigs snapped, branches broke from the trees where the shadows hid. Terrified to even step out. Another howl erupted the air, freezing the green leaves of life from the tree. It's dim light never penetrated the darkness within, never touched the frosty forest floor. Only those brave enough, but are stupid, can pass. Logan would do anything for his Kendall… Even death would never separate him. He kept the thought in his frontal lobe of his brain, something in the back kept nagging him. "_Only death will grant you peace though this place of Blood_" A cold shiver ran down his spine but stepped into the forest of Blood. All evil beings shouted in glory as the young vampire strolled further in. Logan jumped when he felt a calloused, hard hand grab his waist. A deep vibrating voice whispered in his ear. "_Your mine Bitch_" it growled. Logan thrashed in the tight grip. Screaming in agony when the Beast of Evil grabbed his arm and snapped it. Cackling, the Beast's booming laughter filled the air as he moved to Logan's leg and snapped it in half as well. Logan screamed out yet again, falling to the ground. Weak and disgusted that he was weak. The Beast forced it's self upon Logan, roughly pulling down his pants. Slicking it's fingers by stabbing it's self's leg, blood leaked out and soaked the black coat. Before Logan fell unconscious, he saw those bright red, dancing eyes. "No…" he whimpered out. The Beast thrust it's fingers into Logan. The vampire screeched out in agony. Falling into the darkness of his heart, leaving his mind and returning into his body.

Kendall padded behind the pack, glaring at the ground. He wanted it to swallow him whole right at this point since he was forbidden to see his new mate. The pack was far away from their destination yet, thanks to Kendall's rampant about not being able to see his mate awake. Sighing, he was troubled once more, worried for Logan. Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an agonizing scream of pain and horror come from the Forest of Blood. Lifting his head, perking his ears up to listen more closely. Shaking his head. "_No it's not his_" just as he thought that, another scream filled the air. A cold shiver ran down his spine as a booming laughter also followed suit. Growling, Kendall whipped around and started down the mountain path once more. Teeth baring as he started to pick up speed, running on all fours. Kendall's mother howled out in frusteration and anger as her son ran down. She would have never allowed any wolf there, let alone her son. She made a dash for him but is slower then her son. Stopping, she howled again. Kendall didn't pay attention, his mind was mixed with terrible worry and anger. He knew the scream!. Pushing harder till his muscles screamed in pain, claws scraping every paw step. Blood poured him his mouth, tongue being bitten from those powerful jaws. Kendall had to save him, HE HAD TO!. Just below where his mother stood, Kendall felt something jump on his back and snap their jaws around the back of his neck. Throwing him off balance.

Kendall howled in rage as he fell to his side and rolled. A light growl came from the rusty red female, her eyes flared darkly. "_Get up that damn mountain Kendall Knight!_" she snarled her order and warning.

The black wolf rapidly flashed his head toward his mother. Standing back on his paws, her son laid a paw in front of him. Ears drawn back, eyes glinting with a sadistic look. His clenched jaw unfolded sharp, long, curved teeth that glittered under the moonlight. "_How_" he snarled cruelly toward his mother. _"Dare you_" Kendall's mother started to back up against the mountain side, terrified that her son will break her. _"Go against YOUR leader female!_" Those fearsome teeth snapped shut, echoing around. She whimpered as her son towered her at full height, coal burning eyes stare at her. "_Leave with the Pack Jennifer_" he ordered icily. Jennifer stared at him in fear, nodding her head as she lunged back up the mountain side.

The leader started off again, the screams and screeches never stopped. It tore at him, burned him, and shattered him. Kendall pushed harder and harder, it seems as if it would take forever to get to him. "_Please hang on!_" he howled in his head. Kendall busted through the branches, bustling through with a little difficulty yet managed with small bruises, cuts and gouges. When coal black eyes found Logan, HIS Logan, with his legs spread open. The Evil Beast pounding into him, smiling down at him. It's nasty crooked teeth opened, pushing it's fucked up nose to Logan's shoulder. Before he could snap down, Kendall snarled loudly. Logan's broken eyes looked up at him with pleases of help. Kendall snapped. Blacking out before he allowed the True Beast to relish in the Evil Beasts blood. All Logan can do was lay still, blood pouring out of his hole in gushes. He was on the brink of death and he knew it. He fought back the darkness, he was losing this battle. Logan allowed it to over come him. Happy Kendall was here at least, he can die peacefully now. With one satisfied sigh, Logan Henderson stopped breathing.

**Hey everyone~ **

**Sorry for not updating soon on any of my stories lately.. Been very busy with appointments and school.. Next week I won't be able to write for a few days, I'm having surgery. Hope that goes well…**

**Logan is half Vampire and half Human, so that's why he's bleeding. **

**Will Kendall win this fight fast enough to save Logan? Or will Logan die from this abusive rape?.**

**I don't know, so keep coming back to find out~!**

**Love ya'll,**

**J.B.K~ **


	4. Howl for completion

A sick twisted laughter echoed forth from the Blood Trees that hang low from the vines of life. No light shall enter and no soul will pass without a tainted soul. Every hope shall be lost and will be embraced as broken. Warmth is forgotten once you hug the cold icy winds that rip through as howling wolves. Running in the forest, their teeth gnashing together, blood spraying the forest floor with joy, eyes ablaze with rage and hatred yet this was with happiness. Nothing has a pure soul once you set foot in, your mind gone mad with the hatred that flows through, the blood that has been shed. Darkening forest green eyes locked with those blood red glowing eyes. Claws scraped bone, teeth tore skin, blood splattered across the dark emmiting forest floor. Eyes locked on one another as one of the Beasts waited for the other to attack, circling closely yet far away from attack. The ebony black male pulled his head back and howled extremely loud, to where it echoed off everything and sent it back. The other blood and black male threw his head back and howled, not as loud.

Dark forest green eyes trailed down to those firey burning blood red eyes. Narrowing his eyes, the animal seem to understand. "_I have a mate that needs help_" he snarled with teeth bared.

The larger beast laughed, amused by this other Beast. "You young yet. Learn, listen, watch" he barked with laughter.

The younger Beast launched forward for a last attack, his claws stretched out, jaw snapped open. What he hadn't expected was his teeth around the throat around the larger Beast, and his claws into his side. Blood poured into his mouth, the chopper taste made his inner demon swell with more blood lust. Twisting his face back and forth, he threw the body to and fro as he tore into the neck. Ripping the head of successfully, letting go of the head, dropping it to the ground. The younger beast howled in completion of the battle, forgetting the pale male that lay on his stomach. His naked form is battered and his spirit is broken from the rape. Turing his head, the young male walked over to the marble skinned boy and picked him up slowly. A whimper of pain and fear rumbled his throat, his voice raspy and weak. "Ken….d..all.." he gasped in pain when the beast pulled him closer to his chest, a growl shook the hurting boy. He whined in pain as the beast had to jump over a fallen log, he hushed softly and hummed quietly. The boy's battered body numbed from the humming and started to hum himself. Inhaling sharply, the boy clung closely to the beast's chest. "Please…" he said breathlessly. "Take… Me" his face flushed, eyes darkening with lust.

Kendall held him closer to his chest as he moved quickly out of the forest and where the boy was laying. His heart screamed to keep him but his mind told him to leave him behind because of the dangers that he must face. Closing his eyes, Kendall shifted back into human form. Taking off his black cloak and wrapping the panting boy into it. A silent tear fell as he laid him down, under the stars, the moon high in the sky. '_It's for the best_' he thought to himself. Kendall leaned forward to where his lips brushed the boy's ear and whispered. "_Farsnidlick"_

The boy's eyes began to drop, confusion fazed across his lusty face. "Whaa?" he panted.

Kendall chuckled and closed his eyes again, pulling away from him. "It means sleep my love, under the star night where the moon will protect you" reopening his eyes, Kendall stood back on his feet and turned away. The boy laid his head back and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When Kendall returned back to the pack, he was in his Werewolf form again. His mother, Jennifer, tried to comfort him but he just kept padding forward. His ears laid back, eyes emotionless, uncaring but in the inside he died and tore apart. His soul no longer held no meaning for he gave up his mate. Angry, Kendall began to ran ahead, trying to get far away from his mate as possible. His mind in a complete haze of pain, anger, hatred, self-loathing, and any other word for those is. "_Forget him for he will forget you"_ a deep, dark voice called from his left. Turning his head, Kendall caught sight of the *Moon Alurix*

The young Beast never spoke, he didn't need to for the Alurix already knew and vanished. The Beast kept running, he never wanted to stop. "_STOP NOW KENDALL!_". A voice that sounded familiar yet drowsed with something that had the edge. The scream of plea made him stop in his tracks and turn his head off to the left to see someone standing under the shadows. Bright red eyes glowed from the darkness of the trailed forest, his keen hearing picked up on the heavy breathing male. Growling lowly in his chest, Kendall barred his fangs. Ears laid back, eyes adjusting toward the shadows to gasp in shock at the sight.

**Hey everyone~**

**Okay, how do you like my Story yet? Interesting? Boring? Confusing? IDK! Lol**

**A Moon Alurix (A-lur-ax) a made up name I created… It is part of one of my Characters I normally don't like to use because of his past but his name came to me! Lol .. Anyway, he is a Spirit that was created under the Night Lord.. In the next chapter I will introduce you to his brother, Almura (Al-Mirror-A). **

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned because Shit just hit the fan! XD **

_Jake Bryan Kenko~_


End file.
